


He Knows Our Need

by Bonster



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman wakes up in a room. Enter Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows Our Need

Batman wakes up groggy, his vision blurry, his head pounding and dizzy. He tries to move his hands; they're tied behind him, some kind of synthetic cuffs tight around his wrists. His legs are tied at the ankles. His waist feels tied as well. Waking to full alertness, he finds he's sitting in a chair in a dark room. He hears water dripping, and the room is cool, air coming through a vent somewhere up and to his right.

He's without his armor, his body nude, though he's still wearing his cowl, and he's slightly reassured by the fact. Considering the traps he had built into the armor, he can't help but be a little impressed. It makes assessing this situation that much harder, he supposes, dealing with possible cunning rather than possible brute force. He runs through a mental list of the criminals capable of disassembling the suit. The list is longer than he likes.

Hinges creak and squeal as a heavy door to the left opens. Light shines from a hallway, silhouetting a figure in a long coat.

"Oh, good! You're awake." The figure closes the door and flicks a switch on the wall that turns on a dingy light in the corner. His eyes flick over Batman's form, the look strangely blank.

Batman had recognized the voice, but the sight of the man now slinking towards him confirms it: Joker.

The memory of where he'd been when he'd last been awake comes back to him: Arkham Asylum. He'd been to see Joker. He hadn't had an exact reason, hadn't needed one for the guards and nurses. His presence alone carried weight. He'd wanted to understand something, what he didn't know. He'd just felt drawn there like a moth to the flame.

There had been gas and murmurs of panic surging around him and then nothing, until he woke here.

"I had to go through eleven guys--twelve? no, eleven--to short out all your wacky brain-frying circuits. Just kept throwing them on the pile until someone'd undo this gear thing and that clasp. And finally!" He makes a ta-da gesture at Batman.

Batman struggles against his restraints, and Joker lets out a high-pitched giggle. "I'd apologize for the bondage scenario, but honestly, it really flatters your, I must say, well-muscled chest there." He chuckles, a guttural sound that scrapes across Batman's nerves.

"What do you want?" Batman says.

Joker tilts his head. "Why do I have to want anything? Can't I be here and you be here and there be wanting for nothing?" His voice is laced with amusement--and strangely, sincerity. Joker sighs. "Oh, all right. I'll tell you." Joker moves forward and straddles captured bare legs, the fabric of his pants sliding across Batman's outer thighs.

"We are each our own universe, you know. Some of us have these really big bangs inside us--like me, and some of us have these really huge black holes--like you. I want--" Joker pauses, brings his legs together, a light pressure on Batman's thighs, body heat sinking into his skin. He brings his hands up to trail across Batman's chest up to his shoulders. "I want to be sucked in. And I think... I think you want to watch me explode." He shudders a little, his grip on Batman's shoulders squeezes slightly.

Batman fights his body's reaction to Joker's touch, tries to dampen down the strange pleasure coursing through him. Taking a breath, he processes the words, analyzes, comes to a conclusion and almost laughs. "This is a booty call?" He... stops fighting.

Joker smiles wide. He leans back a little, lessening the touches along Batman's skin. "What if it is?" He flutters his eyelashes with a coy expression.

Batman stiffens and glares. This man is a murderer. He's killed countless innocents. "Who died to make this possible?" Batman grits his teeth.

Joker grunts disdainfully. "No one! Even though I love and go with my destructive tendencies, you would have gotten all mopey. Who needs that? It's only attractive to people who--compared to me--really have issues." He nods like it's a universal truth.

Batman's jaw tightens further. He projects his doubt.

"Honestly!" Joker says. "Even the thirteen--wait, eleven--guys, they're all in a pile in a room nearby. Breathing." Joker beams, like a child who's brought home a report card with all high marks--and expects a reward.

The Joker deceives, is a literal wild card, but Batman's instincts tell him that the man before him is telling the truth. He looks at the ground, attempts to think this through.

"Uh uh. No." Joker grabs his face. "You don't get to think this over. We'll be here until it all entropies, and that just won't do." He leans forward, brings gentle fingers to Batman's neck. He kisses him, softly, with a nip with his teeth as he leans back.

Batman feels his blood rush. He wants... he wants. Still he wonders, though. "Why is my mask still on?" Batman asks quietly. Joker could have taken it off, revealing who Batman was; an ace to be used now or later.

Joker presses a kiss to Batman's nose. "Be-caaause," he stretches out the word into a sentence of its own, all the answer he's really going to give. He surprises Batman by quickly cutting the restraints around his ankles and waist, walks around him and undoes the bindings of his hands as well. At Batman's questioning head tilt, Joker whispers into his ear, "I want to feel you wrapped around me. And feel those hands and those knees and those forearms..." He licks Batman's cowl.

Batman doesn't even think of escaping. Instead, he kisses scars and lips. His hands grip hips and he stands, though Joker pulls him to the floor soon afterward in a whirl of falling clothes and gasping breaths and pinches that turn to caresses. Batman falls on his knees, listening to those gasps and is struck with an awe he can't define.

They don't part until morning. Batman knows its morning only because Joker rips fabric coverings from the room's windows revealing the dawn light. Joker waves as he waltzes out of the room. Batman will find out later that he went back to Arkham, like he'd just been out on a field trip and wasn't a mad man who'd escaped his prison.

Batman is weary but clings to a feeling that's like hope.


End file.
